


Yuuta's Misadventures

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut, almost incest-ish, humour-ish, maybe one sided Yuuta to Fuji, peeping Yuuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: The youngest sibling of Fuji family came home one day, without announcing to his family. Intended as a surprise, Yuuta ended up stumbling upon his brother's secret. Smut. Humour-ish





	Yuuta's Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to write Beautiful Pain but didn't like the way I wrote it... so I moved on to All Night Long, same case, so I got this idea instead... also went through some rewrites... but I do hope you like it...

 

Yuuta stood there, frozen to the bone. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing through the tiny gap.

He always knew his brother was beautiful. The pale smooth skin untanned by the fiercest sun, the elongated neckline perfectly curved, the sculptured shoulder, the feminine face and slender figure, all those combined with the piercing eyes that captured those who gazed upon it.

The youngest Fuji knew all that, from the time they grew up together, he always knew he was different from his beautiful prodigy brother. Families and strangers would complement his brother’s beauty. Even Yumiko, the oldest, was jealous sometimes.

But never in his mind he would thought of the day where he would be standing in front of his brother’s bedroom, watching the older Fuji through the tiny gap of the bedroom door.

The pale smooth skin was now flushed bright red and covered in sweat. Eyes shut tightly while red lips parted open, drawing in oxygen and incoherent moans.

The beautiful brother that Yuuta grew up with was now on his hands and knees, naked on the single sized bed and moaning like those women in the videos that the youngest sibling would watched late at night while under the thick blanket, inside his dormitory room.

“Te-Tezuka…”

Yuuta heard his brother’s moaning the name of the naked man who also on the single sized bed, moving his thick penis in and out of the older Fuji.

At this point, Yuuta didn’t know what surprised him even more: was it stumbling upon his brother in the middle of sex, or that his brother was doing it with a man, or that the fact the man turned out to be the stoic ex-captain Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He only knew he didn’t signed up for this when he came home for the weekend, unannounced, in hope to surprise his family.

The appearance of the rising tennis player in Japan also surprised him. Last he heard, the stoic man was still busy training in Germany, as shown by the extra muscle and slightly darker skin that glistened from the sweats.

Strong arms with clearly shaped biceps held onto the older Fuji’s hips, and with every deep thrust inside the writhing prodigy, lean stomach muscle clenched tightly, while strong legs pushed down the bed, crumpling the white sheets.

Hard as it was for the youngest Fuji to admit it, Tezuka Kunimitsu was clearly at its peak.

“Fuji…” Groaned Tezuka coarsely.

Although it wasn’t directed at him, Yuuta felt a shiver running down his shocked body. They had the same family name, after all. It was also his first time hearing his family name whispered in such low, growling tone, full of needs.

Slowly, the broad figure bent down and captured the older Fuji’s flushed skin, biting the sculptured shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

“Haa-!... AAaa-....” Moaned the prodigy, louder than before. His body curved sensually, rising the round bottom to allow better penetration.

Yuuta’ ears burned from the sound of his older brother’s lewd moans that was strangely addictive. He knew he would never get the voice out of his head.

“More…” Begged the older Fuji.

Tezuka quickly groaned out loud, surprising Yuuta. He could see the troubled expression on the usual stoic face.

“Fuji…” Growled the ex-captain. “Don’t... tightened up so much…” He continued, and in the same time killed a tiny part of Yuuta’s innocent.

“Haa… I want… Te-Tezuka…” Groaned the quivering figure, hands clenching tightly on the bedsheet.

Loud cries quickly filled the room, sending shivers to the flushed Yuuta.

Tezuka had lifted the older Fuji’s leg, catching the prodigy off guard, while thrusting deep inside the stretched entrance. With a swift movement, he turned the naked figure around and faced each other, both blushed red from the arousing heat.

Tezuka pushed the shaped legs closed to the older Fuji’s chest, allowing deeper access to the slender figure.

Yuuta could see his brother’s pink coloured cock twitching heavily. Heavy precum leaked from the tiny slit, wetting his brother’s stomach. It was responding to Tezuka’s thick cock that continued to move in and out with ease and an increased pace.

With a loud moan, the older Fuji shoot his thick cum onto his own body, covering the flushed skin with the milky white fluid. Some even landed on the prodigy’s feminine face.

Breathing heavily, the slender figure continued to grip the bed sheet tightly while arching his back against the soft bed. Tezuka continued to thrust deep inside him until a coarse groan escaped from the ex-captain lips, filling the older Fuji.

And Yuuta was there to witness his older brother and ex-school’s captain climaxing.

“Fuji…” Groaned the stoic man softly, lowering his sweat covered body without pulling out his manhood out of the stretched entrance.

Tezuka proceeded to lick the cum on the prodigy’s stomach, trailing upwards until he reached the flushed face and cleaned the traces of cum that landed on flushed cheeks and eyes before capturing the parted mouth.

The other figure returned the gesture by holding tightly onto the broad shoulder, digging his nails into the darken skin. They continued to kiss each other passionately.

Muscular arms then sneaked around the slender waist and lifted the prodigy from the bed, while keeping his manhood inside the prodigy’s stretched entrance.

Sitting cross legged, Tezuka kept the slender figure in his arms, lips locked to one another.

From behind the bedroom door, Yuuta continued to watch the two figures, ignoring his rapidly beating heart.

“My turn…”

The older Fuji said, breaking the kiss.

The prodigy quickly pushed down the taller man on the bed and lifted his slender body, causing Tezuka to groan out loud. The stoic man’s large hands gripped the bed sheet tightly, wincing.

Slowly, the stretched entrance moved upwards, revealing the twitching manhood drenched in cum.

Yuuta thought he had seen it all, from cream pie to facial, and some kinky stuffs that was already too much for his young mind. Granted, the pornographic videos that he watched was about the women being penetrated, not the men, and especially not his own older brother.

But when he saw that used condom, dripping with cum AND hanging inside his older brother’s twitching entrance, the youngest Fuji brother almost fainted from the blood that rushed through his head, burning his face and mind.

“Fuji…” Tezuka growled in protest. The stoic man was about to grab the dripping rubber when the other pushed him to the bed.

“Don’t…” The prodigy whispered with a devious smile, “I haven’t used it for a while, after all…” Continued Fuji while wiggling his ass, unaware of the full view he was giving to the figure peeking through the opened door.

Thick and fresh cum dripped down onto the ex-captain’s stomach as the older Fuji traced the muscular chest with his wet tongue, drawing moans from the usual stoic figure.

Gradually, the prodigy went lower, moving his body along to the edge of the bed. His pale slender legs, coated with traces of cum, touched the floor just as the parted red lips took the ex-captain’s erect manhood.

Low and coarse growls escaped from Tezuka’s mouth again as he laid flat on the bed.

His hands started to caress the light brown hair, feeling the movement of the head that gave him pleasure.

 “Fuji…” Tezuka growled again, out of breath from the warmth that completely engulfed his thick and erect manhood.

On his knees, the naked prodigy kept his mouth occupied with the hard erection and started wiggling his round bottom again, raising it slightly before wrapping those long fingers around his soft pink coloured manhood that moved between the shaped thighs.

The fingers once used to pat the youngest sibling on the head when they were little.

_Shit_ _…._

Yuuta cursed inside his burning mind. He couldn’t stop watching from outside the bedroom door.

Clenching his hands tightly, he breathed hard, trying to draw the cold air to calm the rising heat in his body.

There was a tightness inside his pants that he knew was wrong; sinful, dirty, a new low for the youngest Fuji. As hard as his mind tried to fight it, his raging pubescent hormone was stronger. It didn’t help that his older brother acted more promiscuous that the porn videos he usually watched.

“Ughhmmm….”

He heard the lewd moans coming from his older brother and noticed the used condom that was trapped inside the puckered entrance, was dripping with cum that wetted the floor below and forming a small pool of the milky white liquid.

_Shit_ _…_

Yuuta cursed again. Knowing he had lost.

Biting his lips, Yuuta quickly loosened his tight pants and noticed the wet patch on his underwear. Without any second thought, he pulled out his manhood out of the wet underwear and wrapped both hands on his painfully hard manhood.

Fighting the urge to moan, he started stroking himself, just as the older brother’s other hand crawled towards the twitching entrance.

Yuuta almost fainted for the second time when he saw his brother’s grazing the dripping condom before disappearing inside the red coloured entrance, pushing the used rubber along with it.

Lewd moans, muffled by Tezuka’s erection, escaped from the prodigy’s throat as another finger went inside the twitching entrance.

The two digits then spread out, exposing the red coloured flesh, dripping with cum from the used condom.

_Fuck_ _…_

Yuuta cursed out loud in his head, biting his lips harder than before to drown the upcoming groans that tried to escape.

He felt like the world’s number one perverted younger brother.

Although he knew his action was immoral, Yuuta could not stop his hands from stroking his raging manhood and had unconsciously matched the rhythm with his brother’ fingers.

The thought of thrusting inside his older brother came to his mind; to surround his cock in that warm and leaking entrance and spread his brother’ legs wide while thrusting deep inside the crying figure, shuddering his prideful older brother in pleasure.

“Fuji…” Growled Tezuka again, snapping Yuuta from his imagination.

The stoic man’s wide hands were gripping the soft brown hair tightly, almost pulling as the head moved upwards, slipping the erect manhood out of the warm mouth.

At the same time, the prodigy quickly slipped his fingers out of the twitching entrance, leaving the used condom inside, before climbing back to the bed.

Licking his lips, Fuji positioned himself above the erect cock and was about to lower himself when strong hands held his waist tightly, stopping him.

“Condom.” Tezuka told the slender figure.

Just as the ex-captain was about to reach the small box on the night stand, the slender prodigy stopped him.

“It’s already inside…” Teased the smiling Fuji and before the other could protest again, the prodigy lowered his bottom half to the thick and leaking manhood.

Long fingers intertwined with each other, holding and supporting the crying prodigy that trembled from pain and pleasure. Bit by bit, the stretched entrance slipped down until it finally covered Tezuka’s manhood completely.

Yuuta felt his manhood twitching under his fingers as he watched the intense scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

Leaking a generous amount of precum, the youngest sibling continued to masturbate to his older brother’s action. He was driven by lust that he started picturing himself to be the one that penetrated that tight entrance; to feel the warm flesh clenching tightly around his as he spread the pale white legs apart, thrusting deeper and deeper, driving his older brother to the limit.

”Harder…” “More..” “Please…" "Ughmm... Haa… Aaah…" "T-there…”

The familiar voice cried out, fuelling the youngest sibling’s fantasy.

Yuuta parted his mouth wide, drawing the cold oxygen to his burning lungs. He moved his hand up and down rapidly, matching the rhythm of his older brother slipping in and out of the stoic man's manhood.

The used condom slipped out sometime, before reeling back inside again, spurting the leftover cum.

Tezuka now sat on the bed, wrapping his strong arms tightly around the slender figure. Bright, red coloured marks decorated Fuji's elongated neck and shoulders.

“I’m close…” Moaned the prodigy. His own hands clung onto the ex-captain tightly.

With a loud cry, Fuji threw his head back. His naked body, covered in sweat, trembled as white cum spurted once more from the tiny slit.

Watching his tantalizing older brother came for the second time, Yuuta could no longer held his growls. He let out the low and hoarse voice as he spilled his thick cum all over his hand. Thankfully, in the same time, Tezuka too came inside the stretched entrance, groaning coarsely while holding the trembling figure close in his arms.

Yuuta took a deep breath and looked down on his drenched hand. With orgasm washing over his body, the heat that was driving him to the limit started to dissipate, replaced by the ‘happy’ and ‘relaxing’ chemicals.

It also brought back his common sense.

As panic quickly took over, the youngest Fuji fixed his pants and stepped away from the bedroom door.

He quickly grabbed the duffle bag on the floor and ran out of his home, almost stumbling on the hallway as his legs were shaking from the realization of his action.

Heart beating louder than before, he carefully closed the front door, before running to find the nearest public bath.

_Shit_ _… Shit… Shittt…._

He repeated, blushing redder than before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Extra.

….

 

Tezuka held the exhausted body in his arms, appreciating the warmth radiating from the slender figure. The smooth curved back touched his chest as he spread the shaped legs wide.

Slowly, the stoic man inserted two fingers inside the dripping entrance, drawing soft gasps from the trembling red lips.

“Don’t do this again…” Tezuka reprimanded the figure in his arms.

Soon, milky white fluid poured out of the red coloured entrance, dripping onto the crumpled bed sheets.

Fuji cried out from the invading digits that grazed his sensitive flesh again. His body writhed against the strong arms as the two digits delved deeper, trying to find that particular object.

It didn’t take long for the ex-captain to find what he was looking for.

“You’re going to get sick…” Tezuka scolded the trembling prodigy as he pinched the man made material between his fingertips.

He quickly removed his fingers out of the swollen entrance, revealing the used condom, drenched in cum and lubricant.

“Well…” Fuji whispered, exhausted. His legs remained parted open as he leaned against the strong body behind him. “If I do get sick, you will be here longer…” Finished the prodigy with a weak smile.

Tezuka could only held the sleeping figure tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Kudos / Comments are always appreciated...
> 
> And I hope you found this quiet funny but also little bit touching at the end XD


End file.
